A Sonic What If
by hedgehogfan162
Summary: What if Blaze was Sally, Sally was Amy, and Amy Was Blaze? What If Eggman was Sonic's best friend and Tails was his archenemy? and it only gets weirder. Sonic x Blaze, Shadow x Amy there is swearing
1. prologue: Come out at last

**A sonic what if…**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in this story.

Sonic: still the hero of Mobius

Blaze: princess of Knothole (instead of sally)

Sally: obsessed with Sonic (instead of Amy)

Shadow and Amy: best friends of another world (instead of Blaze and silver)

Knuckles: ultimate life form (instead of shadow)

Silver: guardian of the master emerald (instead of Knuckles)

Cream: treasure hunter (instead of Rouge)

Rouge: everyone's friend ( instead of Cream)

Eggman: Sonic's best friend (instead of Tails)

Tails: archenemy of Sonic (instead of Eggman)

Sorry if that's confusing I tried to make it as simple has possible.

**Prologue****: come out at last**

Sonic was on his daily run to keep fit. But Sonic's mind was wandering elsewhere. He was thinking about Tails' whereabouts.

"I wonder where tails is I haven't seen him since I brought down his X tornado?" sonic thought "But that was…" He was snapped out of his thoughts when something wrapped around his legs preventing his legs from moving.

"Hi Sonic." Sonic froze when he heard the voice because exactly who it was and what this was about.

"Uhh… hi Sal… what's going on?" Sonic said with a scared tone in his voice. "Um do you mind letting me go?" He was tugging the rope that prevented him from getting away. Sally was a Squirrel that was obsessed with him. She would always come with plans to capture him and since she was a strategist it wasn't very hard.

"Now why would I do that?" Sally said mockingly. "I finally have you where I want you. You can't run away if you can't move your feet." Then sally's smile widen. "If you stay still I'll go easy on the torture."

Sonic's eyes went wide. "T-torture?"

Sally's grin was for ear to ear now when some bushes started moving "Sally let Sonic go." Eggman emerged for the bushes trying to hold back his laughter. "I need to talk him."

"But…!" Sally started to protest when Eggman stopped her.

"You can trap Sonic another time, but now he needs to deal with an important matter that has come up."

"Fine." Sally said sadly as she untied him. As soon as he was free Sonic jump out of Sally's way.

"Come on Sonic we have one more person to meet." Eggman explained walking away.

"One more person who?" Sonic walked with Eggman never taking his eyes off Sally making sure she didn't try something.

"Silver, what I have to say involves him too."

"Really?" Sonic stared at Eggman surprised. "This also involves a plot from tails that I'm going to have to thwart I assume." He flashed his trademark grin.

"In fact it does, I'll explain everything later."

"But!"

"Can't you wait 5 seconds?" Eggman marveled at how impatient Sonic was. "And besides we're here."

They walked up to the shrine holding the master emerald. Silver was lying down the steps near the top.

"Hey silver what's up" sonic called waking silver up.

"Uh-what? Oh Sonic when did you get here?"

"Three seconds ago. Hey can you come down here we need to talk to you?"

"Yeah sure." Silver came down the steps so the trio could talk. When he got down to the bottom he took a seat of the bottom step. "So what's this about?"

"Well as you know Tails hasn't been heard from for some time now. But…"Eggman hesitated and Sonic cut in.

"But he has resurfaced again with a new plot to destroy us, Right?" Sonic guessed

"Dead on and they said you weren't smart." Silver joked with his eyes closed.

"Ha ha ha, very funny Silver." Sonic had a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Will you two stop so I can explain!" Eggman almost yelled to get their attention.

"Calm down bud, go on an explain." Sonic grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

"As I was saying Tails has been building a massive weapon in his absence. It's grown so big that he can't hide it anymore."

"So he went into hiding so we would search for him and not draw attention to his project." Sonic said with a confused look on his face.

"Correct, the weapon is a laser and it will be shot into space by a satellite. Combined they're bigger than Tails' capitol building." Eggman looked at Sonic's and Silver's stunned faces.

"B-but that building is over 30 stories high!" Silver had a concerned look on his face now. "I can see why he can't hide it anymore, but I don't see how this involves me."

"Well something that big needs a big power source, enter the master emerald."

"So do you plan on saving the master emerald then?"

"No, it would be pointless he would keep coming back till he got it."

"So what do you plan on doing then?"

"Well Silver it would take years for him to rebuild the laser"

"Nothing short of a nuclear bomb could destroy that." Silver had a puzzled look on is face

"Silver you forget that you have that famous Hedgehog on your side, nothing is impossible." Sonic was using his famous grin.

"What I plan on doing is having Silver use his powers to lift the satellite of few inches off the ground and have Sonic push it with it in the air to the nearby volcano. Where Silver will drop it in the lava." Eggman was now leaning against a tree.

Silver just shook his head and said "I can't lift something that big there's no way!"

"Well Silver you better start practicing. You have three weeks until Tails comes for the emerald. Then another week till the satellite goes into space. If we fail all will be lost." Eggman hung his head and continued. "That weapon is powerful enough that at full charge it could…"

"It could what?" Sonic finally spoke

"I-It could destroy the planet!" Eggman was almost whispered. The hedgehogs stayed in a stunned silence.

Sonic finally broke the silence "Does anyone else know of this?"

"At the moment no." Eggman was still whispering

"Then I guess Silver better get to practicing then." After Sonic had finished he left leaving Silver and Eggman in silence.

**I'm sorry that was long. but next chapter I will have all the chacter. PLEASE review! No flames though. Constructive criticism is allowed.**


	2. Sorry no name for this chapter

**Chapter 1: Sorry no name for this chapter**

Sonic was about to run off when he was stopped by Eggman. "Sonic I need you to do me a favor." "I need to tell queen Blaze about tails' recent activities. If something comes up we may need her help."

"Ugh, why me? Why can't you do it?" sonic whined with a annoyed look on his face

"Because I have to watch what tails is doing and besides I know you like her!" Eggman had a smug look on his face.

"Well she is a good friend we've been through a lot." Sonic was trying to make himself look innocent.

"No, you like-like her. Admit it!" Eggman was grinning ear to ear. "You like her, you want to hold her, you want to kiss her."

"Yeah the day I admit it is the day you go on a diet." Eggman's smile faded while Sonic started to laugh. "Ha I got you there."

"Just do it!" his voice was annoyed now.

Sonic ran off towards the castle while Eggman went back to his house. Sonic was able to reach the castle in a matter of seconds. He entered and made his way to the throne room where blaze would most likely be. Blaze was sitting on her throne resting her head on her hand lost in thought.

'She looks so cute when she's like that. WAIT did I just think that' Sonic shook the thought out of his head and called to her. "Yo Blaze."

"Uh? Oh Sonic when did you get here?" She got up walked over to him and gave him a quick hug.

"Bout five seconds ago. Eggman sent me."

"Is It about Tails?" She sounded annoyed.

"Sadly yes."

"Alright then, is it alright if we walked I've been stuck in this room all day." Her expression had lighted up.

"Yeah no prob." They walked into the forest when Sonic started talking. "Do you know what tails has been doing over the last years?"

"No. After you beat he just disappeared. His robots still worked but he was now where to be found." Blaze had a dumbfounded look on her face."

"There's a reason to his disappearance." Sonic stopped wondering where to start. "What he was doing was building." Over the next hour sonic explained everything he was told. When he was finished Blaze kept walking in silence.

"This is troubling to say the least." Blaze's face was expressionless

"Don't worry I'll make sure the plan goes smooth." Sonic smiled and flashed a thumbs-up.

"Sonic this is serious." Blaze's expression didn't change

"Hey I am being serious and besides when have I failed you? Sonic was still grinning

"You're still full of yourself. As usual." Blaze smiled before it vanished. 'And I wouldn't have you any other way.'

Sonic inhaled to continue when he was cut short. A voice shouted from behind them "SONIC! I'M BAAACK!"

Sonic froze and went wide eyed "Oh SHIT."

"Sonic what's the matter." Blaze turned to face him

Sonic was about to run off when something tripped him. He looked down see the same rope from earlier tied around his feet (yes he fell for the same thing twice)

"No one will help you this time sonic." The voice came out from behind them turning out to be none other than Sally Acorn. "Now you'll be forced to date me and we're going to make a cute couple."

"We WOULD'VE made a cute couple, but you one crazy ASS BITCH. Now let me go!" Sonic was shouting will trying to get the rope off. While Blaze was trying to keep a straight face during all of this.

"Alright Sally that's quite enough." Blaze was still trying to hold the laughter

"But…" Before Sally could finish the bushes next to them started to shake and out stepped Shadow and Amy.

"We agree with Blaze. It's time to let him go." Shadow and Amy walked over to Sonic and helped him get the rope off.

"Alright, alright I know when I lose, but I will get you Sonic!" Then Sally stormed off.

"Hey thanks for helping me out there. I don't want to think what she would do to get me to go out with her." A chill went down Sonic's spine.

"We owed you one remember?" Amy questioned.

**Flashback**

Sonic burst into tail's control room. "tails give back the jeweled scepter!" (If you don't know what that is look at Sonic Rush.)

tails grew a wicked smile. "Do you want your friends or the scepter?" tails pulled out a remote and pressed a red button. Suddenly two glass tubes shot out of the floor with Shadow and  
Amy inside them unconcisious. They were badly bruised but otherwise O.K. the jeweled scepter was on the other side on the room on a machine that was draining its power and using it to destroy Shadow and Amy world.

"And what's stopping me from taking the scepter then save them?"

"The fact that the moment you take the scepter it shatters along with the machine and the base blows in 5 seconds dooming your friends and saving their planet. But if you free your friends you will be teleported to the other side of the world and I put up a shield and kick the machine into overdrive. Therefore saving your friends and dooming their friends. So what's your pick hedgehog? Either way someone will die today!"

tails started laughing while he disappeared behind a door.

"Well I chose secret answer C Save both." With sonic went to the scepter and grabbed it. As soon as he did it shattered and an alarm started blaring. Sonic quickly grabbed two pieces of the specter and through them at the glass containers right as he reached them teleporting them right as the base blew up.

**End flashback**

"Yeah I remember how can I forget." Sonic joked.

"Don't rub it in, faker. We're even now." Shadow folded his arms around his chest and turned away.

"? What's up with him." Sonic looked to Amy with a puzzled look on his face.

"Don't worry about him. He's in one of his moods." Amy giggled as she playfully elbowed him. "Any way we better get going or we'll be late for our reservations."

Blaze finally spoke. "That's sounds fun how long have you two been going out now?"

"We've been dating for about a month now. Well we better get going shad. See you later guys." Amy hooked Shadows arm and began to walk off.

"Don't forget to kiss her when you take her home!" Sonic yelled before they were too far. When they heard Sonic both Shadow and Amy blushed.

"Sonic I don't think they heard you." Blaze was trying to keep a straight face but was failing.

"Oh they heard me alright."

"I guess I'd better head back to the castle. Tell me if something new comes up." Blaze waved to Sonic and walked off.

Sonic turned and watched her walk away. His eyes eventually settled on her lower half. 'Man she's got a nice a…..' sonic mentally slapped himself before he finished. 'Why do I keep doing that around her? O MY… Eggman was right! ...I AM in LOVE with Blaze'

Sonic turned around and started heading towards Knothole thinking about Blaze. When he got into the city someone stopped him.

"Alright Sonic had it over!" Sonic was snapped out of his thoughts and looked in front of him to see a very angry Knuckles.

Sonic was dumbfounded. "What on earth are you talking about?"

This only made Knuckles angrier. "You know every well what you took. Now give…It…back."

the ultimate life form Sonic still had no clue what he was talking about when someone came flying over head just as angry as Knuckles.

"KNUCKLES! You dirty little thief! Give me back my Chaos Emerald!" The person was Cream followed by her chao cheese.

"YOUR emerald! You mean MY emerald!" Knuckles pointed his thumb at himself.

Knuckles and cream were arguing over the emerald when Sonic saw his opening. He slowly started to back so he wouldn't be dragged into this farther. He was about run off when he ran into someone else.

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't… Oh blue boy it's you."

"Rouge I'm sorry."

"Oh no it's fine." Rouge looked around her. "Hey Sonic have you seen cream?"

"The treasure hunter? Yeah she back there arguing with Mr. Ultimate life form." Sonic pointed behind him.

"Good cause she dropped this and I wanted to give it back." Rouge pulled out the chaos emerald.

"THE CHAOS EMERALD!" Both Cream and Knuckles appeared behind Sonic staring at the emerald

"That's the emerald that Knuckles took from me." Cream never took her eyes off the emerald

"I took it cause you took it from me." Knuckles and cream turned to stare at each other.

"If you guys don't mind I have an idea to settle this." Rouge turned to Sonic and handed him the emerald. "Sonic put this down at the end of village."

"Yeah sure thing." Sonic sped off to carry out his instructions

"Alright you two will race to the emerald and the first one to calm it wins." Just as she finished Sonic came back and gave a nod signaling everything was ready. "Okay you guys understand? Ready…set…GO!"

Knuckles and Cream both started running to the emerald. Knuckles was in the lead when Cream grabbed cheese and through it at the emerald.

"Ha there's no way she'll be…" Before Knuckles could finish Cheese rocketed ahead of him. Just before Cheese could grab the emerald Knuckles punched the ground sending a shockwave to the emerald knocking it into the air making Cheese miss.

Cream saw the emerald in the air and immediately jumped and started flying to catch it. She was about half way there when she felt something on her ankle. She looked down to find that knuckles had grabbed her ankle. Before she could shake him off Knuckles used her ankle for leverage to propelle himself to the emerald.

Knuckles grabbed the emerald and realized Cheese had done the same time. Cream had also grabbed knuckles feet and began to pull him down. Thinking quickly Knuckles brought his knees to his chest before quickly straitening them out knocking Cream off his feet.

Cream was able to recover before she hit the ground. But it was too late Knuckles had already pried the emerald out of Cheese's hand. Mean while Sonic who was watching the whole thing because he had nothing else to do, heard communicator go off.

*Sonic… Sonic can you hear me, this is Eggman speaking.* His voice was frantic.

"This is Sonic what's the matter?" Sonic was worried by Eggman's voice.

*Sonic come to my house… Things… things just got interesting.*

**Thank GOD I'm finally done! Sorry this took longer to make than I thought. PLEASE review even if it's a flame I don't care I want to know what you think.**

**A/N: There was no intentional Sonsal bashing it's just the way it happened so I don't what to hear anything about it.**


	3. BYE

**A/N: sorry that this chapter is late I got my laptop taken away anyway enjoy. Plus "furrosteel" and "fierfek" belong to Red Mage 04 not me.**

**Chapter 2: BYE**

Sonic had just arrived at Eggman's house after stopping to get some chilly dogs. Sonic ran to door to hear a voice… voices to be precise. He opened the door eager to find out who exactly was called. It took a second for his eyes to the dimly lit room. When they adjusted he found nine people in a rectangular room with the only source of light, a projector, in the middle of the room. Eggman and Sally where on the far side of the room overlooking a slide with what looks like some kind of structure on it. Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, and Cream were in a projector on left side of the projector. While Blaze, Silver, and Rouge were on the right with an empty chair on the far side.

Eggman saw Sonic come and instantly grew smile. "Great sonic you came just in time I just finished briefing everyone on what you already know. Please take the empty chair." He gestured to the empty chair to sonic right and proceeded to start. "Alright everyone listen up, Tails moved his satellite to this underground building and the only way in is the underground launch pad covered in double plated steel." Eggman went to the next slide which had a picture of tails' capitol a building that looked like his namesakes straight up and a remote.

"the only way in is from the control in tailtropolise or a remote that tails keeps somewhere on his person and since tails is watching the construction underground our only option is the control room."

Eggman stopped and let sally continue for the more tactical part of the presentation. "The only problem is that the satellite's new housing is located one klick north of eastern bay. Wh…"

Sonic immediately jumped from his seat. Interrupting her before she could begin again. "Hold the phone… Eastern bay! It would take me 3 hours minimum to reach Eastern bay from tailtropolise." His head was swiveling between Sally and Eggman. "How do you expect it to stay open that long."

Sally just smiled at Sonic's impatience. "I don't expect it to. Now sit back down sonic." Sonic slowly took his seat as sally continued from where she left off. "Weeeell what's going to happen is you are split up into two groups. As you can see from your seating chart. Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, and Cream will take the control room, since Sonic and Silver are needed to deal with the satellite with Blaze and Rouge providing support."

Over the next hour Sally explained everyone's role in the operation in great depth. She had just gotten to Sonic and Silver role when the sound of hover jets filled the room. There were 8 chairs in the room and none of them were filled cause everyone was on their feet searching for the source of the sound. Shadow went to open the door but a grunt of pain made him stop. The whole room turned to find a giant hand coming from the ceiling colored in blue and gold paint. Another grunt of pain caused everyone to snap from the hand to the floor where none other than Sonic the Hedgehog was face down pinned by the hand. "Wahahaha knock knock. I'm baaaack" A voice rang out that everyone recognized and before anyone could do anything the hand grabbed Sonic, who was struggling to get free, and lifted him out of the hut.

"SONIC!" Blaze yelled and was immediately outside eventually followed by the others once they regained their senses. A wave of relieve washed over Blaze when saw that Sonic had broken free of tails' x tornado (you have problems if you didn't know who it was).

"Come on tails' this is how you make your come back after 3 years." Sonic kept taunting tail's while easily dodging the countless number of missiles he was sending at him.

Tails' growled from all the taunts he was receiving from Sonic. "I told you my name is Dr. Prower!" He shot a missile straight for sonic's head. He just yawned and simply side stepped and watched it as it flew by.

"Your gonna…?" he wasn't able to finish his taunt because now Blaze was now in the missiles path and she didn't even know it. She was busy making sure some nearby children got to safety. He ran off towards her yelling to get her attention "damn it Blaze get down." Too late. He passed the warhead with 2 feet until impact. Sonic tackled blaze to get her and him down only to be blasted squarely in his right shoulder.

Blaze turned just in time to see the missile nail sonic and rocket him straight into the forest at speeds he would envy. "SONIC!" The air around her was polluted with the smell of burnt fur. Blaze was up in a heartbeat only to be rammed from behind by tails and sent rolling.

Sonic finally stopped in a small grass clearing where he let out a quiet moan clutching his right shoulder. 'Ow I think I dislocated my shoulder… and relocated it… only to dislocate it again.' He tried raising shoulder only to be met by a sharp wave of pain and immediately stopped. He examined his shoulder to realize that the whole right side of his chest was burnt and the smell proved it. He finally was able to get himself off the ground when tails burst through the tree line

"Wow sonic you don't look to good." Tails grew a villainous smile in his cockpit.

"Your face doesn't look to good but you don't hear me complaining." Sonic had his trademark grin on his face.

"With your shoulder like that you're in no condition to talk. I bet you can't even spin dash anymore, can you?" tails' smirk grew even wider if that's possibly (it is).

'Damn he's got there. But I can still use his own weapons though, that is if I can get close enough.' "Don't worry Tails I'll still kick your butt." Hopefully.

And with that the battle was back on. Tails fired 5 missiles immediately. Which sonic had a harder time with than usually although he tried to hide that fact from tails he could still tell and took note of this before hatched a plan. He sent a fresh volley of missiles for sonic and charged. Sonic dodged a missile only by a few inches just to be met with punch to the face.

Sonic was sent flying through the air head over heels that is until Sonic's left shin came into contact with a rock shattering the bone.

Blaze was running through the forest to Sonic and Tails when she heard Sonic Scream in pain off in the distance. "Oh God!" She kept repeating that phrase while she made her legs go as fast as her body would allow.

Sonic was on the half-concisius with tails standing over him repeatedly punching him in the chest and face before picking him up. "Are going to surrender or am I going to have keep hitting you?" Sonic didn't answer instead he just spit on his cockpit window. Which had more blood than spit in it. "Why you…" Tails slammed Sonic to the ground before picking him back up again. "Why don't you give up?"

Sonic started to have red tunnel vision he was going to pass out soon. But Tails didn't need to know that. He just kept slamming him into the ground over and over again. Until Blaze broke the tree line. When she looked at sonic she gasped he was bleeding everywhere and it took half a second to figure what was wrong with shoulder and knee. Tails still had his left side to her but he still could see blaze running at him with pure anger written all over her face. He turned towards the angered princess with his right fist enclosed around a half conscious sonic. Tails just smiled and raised his free hand. "Now now princess I wouldn't if I was you."

"Fuck you!" Blaze stopped and opened up her palm to grow a fireball

Tails grew a wicked lopsided smile before raising the hand that held sonic. "Well it's your funeral *chuckle* actually it's his." Tails started to laugh again before slowly closing his right hand making sonic scream out in pain before finally blacking out and falling limp in tails' hand although tails didn't stop squeezing. Blaze's face quickly changed from anger to worry before stuffing out the flame in her hand.

"NO please stop." Her eyes widened as she raised her hand as if commanding him to stop.

"Too late princess now you get to watch as the greatest hero alive dies." He started to laugh uncontrollably while tightening his grip. He was about to crush sonic when the robot was engulfed in a lime-green energy forcing is grip on sonic to loosen. "WHAT! Who?" they turned to the tree line to see the rest of the gang step out. (They were trapped inside Eggman's house when a stray rocket caused the door to collapse) silver was leading with a hand out and a pained look on his face. "Why you interlopers."

Silver was able to speak through his clenched teeth. "Blaze catch sonic and take him somewhere safe leave tails and the tornado to us." She nodded before racing off just as sonic started to slip. She ended up having to slide feet first to keep sonic from face planting into the dirt. She carried him bridal style to the other edge of the clearing. She was half way there when she could feel sonic stirring in her arms. She looked down to see him with one eye open and the other one was swollen shut. Somehow he still managed to put a smile on his face.

"Ironic how many times have I carried you this way."

She just rolled her eyes and kept running. 'Even in the face of death he can still joke.' She set sonic down against a nearby tree where he immediately started to shift only to meet pain for his dislocated shoulder and shattered ankle forcing him to stop. "STAY here, don't move, and DON'T die on me now."

"Stop mothering me and go help the others." Both of them turned their focus on the battle. Shadow, amy, and cream where making bowling ball sized dents in the chest but otherwise making no progress. Rouge was working on the glass dome the cover tails who was struggling with controls. Knuckles on the other hand was working on the left arm, tearing out the wiring rendering it useless. Lastly silver had his other hand up and was trembling from the strain of holding the tornado still. Blaze turned her attention back to sonic. "I don't know how much longer silver will be able to hold the tornado." As if on cue tails flipped open a glass container reviling a red button with the words OVERDRIVE written above it and pressed it. He turned his attention to a small screen and watched as the power in the tornado went solely into the arms. Silver took a visible step backwards from the increased strain of hold the tornado still. Silver was now sweating and shaking and had to take another step back. Until tails was finally able to break the hold sending kinetic wave blowing everyone away. Tails turned around in his cockpit and close the glass case on the overdrive, letting the power return to normal. "See I told you so, now GO they need I'll be fine." Blaze turned back to sonic and to see his traditional smile and thumbs up appear she nodded and ran off as tails released a thick cloud of smoke which she ran straight into. 'Ha she reminds me of well… me'

**Blaze POV**

'Damn it I can't see a thing.' She mentally scolded herself for rushing headlong into this. While I was trying to think of a way of dispersing I was snapped back to reality by a swift kick to my lower back. I growled as I used her momentum to roll and land back on my feet looking back for the source of the pain. But all I found was smoke and nothing else.

"Let's see how well you can fight without the use of your eyes." I was about to taunt back, but I was silenced with knee to the gut and elbow to the back of the head. As soon as I hit the ground I rolled to narrowly miss a foot to the face.

"What kind smoke is this I couldn't even see your knee even after it hit." My eyes were darting back and forth searching through the smoke. But it was pointless I could barely see a hand in front of my face and that's an understatement.

"Your right this no ordinary smoke." He stopped to deliver a roundhouse to my face but I was able to twist and land on my feet. "this smoke is combined with furrosteel that was heated at 100,000 celro's which turns it into a dense gas that when combined with smoke not even your fire can disperse." He stopped again to punch straight in the face before he continued while I slowly got into a standing position. "Combine that with the stealth upgrade to the tornado I am undetectable." I felt a fist connect with my gut.

**Sonic POV**

'Come on Blaze you can do it.' I looked around at everyone else. Before trying to get up myself but my whole body protested, so I settled back against the tree 'you have to because anyone who isn't knocked out has at least a concussion. Trust your instincts, and for the love of god don't get mad.'

**Normal POV**

Blaze was down on one knee scanning her surroundings for tails. Her was pants were torn at the knees, she also had blood running down her right thigh from an inch deep gash running down to her knee. The belly of her coat was torn. She had 5 golf ball sized bruises scattered around her gut and belly. The left arm of her purple coat was torn completely off revealing scattered bruises. The band hold her hair up was obliterated letting her hair fall down on her blood stained face. She had a trail of blood leaving her mouth.

**Blaze POV**

"Son of a BITCH, tails stop hiding." I saw a distortion in the smoke and launched a right fist only to connect with air, before I had time to blink a roundhouse smacked me in the side.

"Who says I'm hiding." I heard tails mocking voice. Now I was pissed I launched fireballs in every which way, that is until a fist in the back of the head had me doing a front flip before landing on my back. I clung to my head before slowly making my way to my feet. O.K now I was beyond pissed. Yelling I unleashed a wave a fire watched as it formed a pocket of what looked like air to her right. "Fierfek" was he got to say before I was on him. I jumped up with my right fist cocked back before slamming it into a dent that shadow had made earlier opening up a small hole. I back flipped to some distance in between us before charging launching fireballs the whole way. Until I side stepped a punch and jumped a leg sweep and drop kicked him to his back. Landing on my hands I pushed myself back into the air head first aiming for the small hole. Twisting to avoid several punches before squeezing into the robot "hey you're not suppose to in there." I made my way to the middle of the chest tearing wiring along the way where I knew the source of power was. In five seconds I got to the source, a chaos emerald, it had wires strapped to it… well not for long. I unsheathed my claws to slice the wires before swiping the emerald and making my exit. As I jumped out heard alarms blaring in tails' cockpit. "Fierfek I losing power. Fine, but I'm not going alone." As I stood there puzzled by what that meant he jumped out of the smoke in some random direction. But I didn't care the smoke was clearing.

'Sure now the smoke is clearing. Yup that's it… Aurora officially hates me.'

**Sonic POV**

Sonic started chuckling to him seeing tails flee the scene. "Looks like blaze got him good." Then sonic noticed the hole in his chest, but that's not what caught his attention, it was the direction tails was running. He was running at him. Sonic's eyes moved from tails' disabled left arm to his right arm which wasn't a fist, but a sword. His eyes widened as he put two and two together. He quickly tried to roll but he stopped and bit his lip, drawing blood, to keep himself from screaming. "Fek, fek, fek, fek ,fek, fek." When he finally stopped swearing he smiled. "Bye blaze, love y…"

**Normal POV**

He couldn't finish tails got there first just as he ran out of power. He plunged his sword straight through his chest and spine, he even went through the tree and got the sword stuck in the ground , which kept him propped up at an odd angle. Tails quickly ejected and flew away, he didn't want to be here when they figured out it out. But he couldn't keep from smiling he did it he finally did it, he killed Sonic the Hedgehog.

The smoke fully disappeared and found blaze standing tossing the emerald in her hand searching for where tails went when she found him propped up against a tree. She raised an eyebrow at his weird position when her eyes nearly popped out of her skull, her whole body went stiff and dropped the emerald that was in mid flight. "SONIC!" she ran screaming his name followed by a groaned from everyone else who were holding their heads. But she pay any attention to them, she reached sonic and pulled out the sword from his chest and through the trashed robot to the side before checking for a pulse. Her eyes swelled up in tears as she felt none, she knew nothing could help him now he was already dead. Her knees gave out and she dropped to a kneel before silently crying One by one the others arrived on the scene still holding their head, but as soon as they saw the scene before them their hand dropped and suddenly the pain didn't feel intolerable any more. Eggman made his way from where he was watching the event. By now everyone was there but not a word was said. A gust of wind blew by causing leaves to blow by. When it stopped Eggman was the one who broke the silence.

"Well this makes the plan more complicated." For blaze that was the final straw, she snapped and boy did she snap. In a blink of an eye blaze was off the ground next Eggman holding him by the throat. All tears were gone it was just anger now, the others didn't help for two reasons 1: they didn't want to get in her way 2: they agreed with her actions.

"Your best fucking friend dies and all you can think about is the plan." She closed her fist cutting off his oxygen.

"The sate *gasp* llite is *gasp* still out *gasp* there." She released her grip… slightly before bringing him close enough to her face to see her reflection and with fire in her eyes she said…

"FUCK…YOU!" And with that she threw him head first into a tree knocking him out for the time being. She stayed her throwing position breathing heavily before standing straight up and taking command. "Shadow… amy go to knothole break the news to everyone. Knuckles go grab fat-so over there and bring him to house. Everyone else start making the plans." She walked over to sonic crossed his arms and picked him up bridal style not caring about the blood getting all over her. "Tonight we're holding his funeral." And she walked away with him limp in her arms.

**Later that night **

A small leaf glided in the breeze… twirling and twisting in the wind. Coming across a small town in the woods were a light fog had settled upon. The leaf weaved through the streets, there was no lights were on, no children played streets, no sounds being made expect from the wind, not a soul in sight. The leaf found schools with no teachers, playgrounds with no children, fields with no farmers, and again not a soul in sight. The leaf made its way into a cemetery, where it eventually rested upon a tombstone. Looking at it, it read 'Here lie's Sonic the Hedgehog… fastest thing alive and hero of Mobius.' Another breeze brought the leaf from its resting place bring into view a crowd of people that was town of knothole. Everyone was surrounding the tombstone, expect for 8 a big red one, a black one, a pink one, a white one, a bigger white one, a smaller red one, a brown one, and a little brown one, they were visibly closer than the rest, and a purple one, who was next tombstone with tears swelling in her eyes. One by one the crowd dispersed until all the were left were those nine and only then did the purple one let the tears fall, until she reached down to her neck and pulled out a well hidden necklace with a locket. She took off the necklace and opened the locket and inside had a picture of her and blue one. The purple one gazed at the picture before closing it and setting down at the foot of the tombstone. The other eight have never seen the locket or even known its existence , but there a time and place for that and now was definitely not the time or the place. It was harder for others but one by one they got back to their lives expect one Sonic Hedgehog.

**A/n well that a rap this took me four days to complete so sorry if there's error galore. I have to say I think I'm a terrible writer, but I was extremely happy with sonic death and funeral part one and yes I said part one. Anyway send a review even if it's a flame.**

**Bye.**


	4. Alone

**I can finally update again! If you haven't visited my profile then you don't know that my word got a mental illness and it finally got better. So I thank you for your patience I never meant to not update for so long. And after looking back I didn't get through the prologue before I felt like cutting myself from how bad it seemed to me. It made me wonder how anyone liked those pieces of crap first two chapters…some day in the future I might redo them...but then I would have to make everything fit right...mmmm I'll have to ponder that more?**

**Anyway enough about my short comings as a writer here's the long overdue update enjoy**

**Alone**

A small leaf glided in the breeze… twirling and twisting in the wind. Coming across a small town in the woods were a light fog had settled upon. The leaf weaved through the streets, there was no lights were on, no children played streets, no sounds being made expect from the wind, not a soul in sight expect one Sonic Hedgehog. If he was paying attention he might have noticed the leaf phase right through him or the fact that you could see right through him. but sadly he wasn't he was more interested in the fact that no one was around. He began walking the streets yelling out for someone...anyone to answer him. he came to the graveyard when he saw a figure standing. He yelled out entering the yard but got no return. He walked closer but the figure faded away, which he thought was weird. He was about to turn around when he saw the large crowd and in front...and in-in front was-was...

Blaze!

And was she crying? Why was all his friends gathered here? Why is everyone here? And what's with the tomb? Hesitantly he stepped forward calling her name...nothing...again he called but still nothing. Why? That was all he could think about as he ran to his friends. Now again if was paying attention he would notice his body faze through several tombstones or the fact that no one saw him running. Ignorance killed the cat; curiosity just got blamed for it. he was asking why, but never really thought why. He reached her crying form but didn't make any moves all he could do was she her name over and over again. Finally he reached out for her shoulder and nothing his hand fell through with no resistance at all. He turned his hand to his face and froze he-he could see right through it like nothing. His body was shaking, his eyes darting from his hand to Blaze. Slowly putting it down he turned and fell on his knees at the tombstone.

Here lie's Sonic the Hedgehog… fastest thing alive and hero of Mobius

And like that it all came back to him...everything from the meeting to his dying breath. Minutes, hours, days who knows how long they were there. Now time held no meaning for him, he-he...even in the confines of his mind it was hard to say it, but he...was dead. Blaze moved he turned his head to see as she pulled out a necklace. Something that he had never seen before, but no matter as she placed it down on the grass that he couldn't feel. She took two more sobs before she shakily got up and left. And he ,long after she was gone, stared at the exit not able to bring himself to leave. Everything seemed surreal to him like it was a vivid dream but...no it wasn't he was really dead. Then he felt it...a touch on his shoulder. Hoping it was Blaze saying it was all a joke but instead eyes met with that of a purple hedgehog.

"who...are you?" Sonic said crestfallen.

"why ,my dear child I am the mother of all." The woman said.

Sonic's eyes got wide "A-Aurora?" Sonic was shocked as she nodded her head gently. "but-but you're a hedgehog?" Sonic questioned.

"no, I can take on any form I want..." Sonic watched as in a blink there was a bright light before it was gone and now stood before was Blaze. "would you rather prefer this form?" Aurora said in Blaze's voice.

"No, no" Sonic said "that's just creepy...but if you're here that must mean I really am dead." His head fell into his lap. "but what I don't understand is if I'm dead, then why can I see everyone and everything but I can touch or feel any of it?"

"because the two planes of existence are parallel." She said matter-of-factly.

"say what now?"

"the two planes..._you_ are on the plane of the dead..."

"nice to know" Sonic interrupted.

"any ways what you are seeing is the plane of the living or the dead plane and living plane for short." She explained.

"so if I'm on the dead plane why I see the living plane?" Sonic said confused.

"think of it like this the two planes are pieces of paper and if you put those two pieces together, it looks like one perfect piece of paper right?"

"yeeaaahhh." Sonic said not getting where this was going.

"well it's like that with the two planes. So when they're together they look the same until you pull them apart."

"oh so the planes are layers on top of each other?" he said trying to get this right.

"yes exactly." She smiled at him.

"so that's why I can't touch things."

"with time and practice you can" she said putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder . Sonic turned and raised an eyebrow the begged her to explain herself further. "go hold up your hand and focus on it." Sonic did as he was told, but he found it hard to stay focused. He let out a labored breath and his hand started to shake a little bit. Then for a moment, if just, his hand looked solid and he couldn't see through it. but then he lost it and gasped. Sonic only now realized he was sweating. "See how your hand solid for a moment?" Sonic nodded and she continued "that's because you crossed over."

"you mean like into the plain of the living?" Sonic questioned.

"yes, that's exactly what I meant. I know it's hard but in that state you can interact with the living world again." She stated matter-of-factly but Sonic didn't care he smiled looking into his hand. "try it again but this time pick up the locket." Sonic's eyes showed that he doubted but followed the instructions. Again he focused on his hand and it became solid. He quickly picked up the locket surprised he was able to grasp it. He lost focus and watched as the locket also became faded like his hand. "you can also bring items to our plane."

"cool" Sonic stated simply.

"you're dead Sonic you are no longer bound by their rules. With time and practice you can do so much more." She smiled and Sonic turned to her amazed.

"more?"

"yes, more but you need to come with me." She outstretched her hand for Sonic to grab. Slowly he raised his hand to meet hers. "but..." his hand froze were it was. "to come with me means to never return to place the same again." She left her hand out there for him to grab. Sonic knew what she meant by return to this place. He closed his hand before reopening it and grabbing hers.

In a flash the were gone

**Blaze pov**

Here I stood in my shower still crying over my lost hero. I never said it aloud but that's what I thought though. I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around me. And I stood looking at my drenched form in the mirror. My eyes were red and bloodshot it was obvious that I had been crying. I pried away my eyes and dried myself off before putting on my clothes that were waiting on the counter. It was the first time I was going outside the castle since it happen. I took one more look at myself before opening the door to my room. I moved towards the door but a gold glint on my dresser caught my eye. I hesitantly walked towards my dresser picking up the object that had caught my eye. It was freedom fighter badge but more importantly, it was Sonic's. I was still staring at the badge when a scent filled my nose. I turned and written on my wall was...

_I'm still here and watching_

It was written in blood but even more important was the fact that it was Sonic's blood it had his scent all over, I would recognize it anywhere. And now I knew that someone was messing with me. I quickly exited my room and came back in dragging two guards with me. I showed them my wall furious that they had let this happen. They started stuttering and trying to cover themselves from my wrath. Eventually I left and walked down my hall. I stopped at a window that cut into the wall. I leaned against it putting my head down.

I looked up and saw him

In the courtyard, it was just for a second. He faded in and out he looked like he was running. Now I defiantly knew something was wrong with me because now I was seeing things. I put my head down again and shook it to try and clear it of whatever it was trying to trick me of. Again I lifted my head and again I saw him, but this time he was standing at the edge of the tree line by a tree and he was staring at me. Not round me or by me but right at me, I pushed my head to the window to get a better view. Now he looked puzzled like something wasn't right. I blinked rapidly and just like that he was gone. That's it I have to get out of here.

**Sonic POV**

She was in the shower she was crying I could hear it from her bedroom. The longer I was here the more I felt guilty for leaving her even though it wasn't my fault. I made my way to her dresser. Sighing I reached up behind my quills and unclipped the freedom fighter badge that was hidden there. I placed it on the dresser focusing on my hand. I felt a familiar tingle in my hand as I watched it turn solid. I drop the badge without a sound, letting my hand turn see through. I turned around to her blank wall walking over I stuck my hand straight through my body focusing on them both for a second before pulling them out. Looking at my hand it was covered in blood I lifted it to the wall and wrote my message. When I was done I took a step back and admired my handy work well it was more like despised it. But there was nothing I could now Blaze was coming out of the shower. I may be dead but I can still be respectful so I walked to the door and passed through it like it was nothing. A neat trick that I picked up. I waited for a while till I saw blaze walk out of her room fuming. She dragged the guards in to the wall. Seeing that she got the message...well kinda. I closed my eyes and painted a picture in my brain. Opening my eyes I was there in the courtyard. It was another tricked I learned from Aurora. Taking a sigh I ran towards the woods but pain in my chest made me stop at the tree line. I turned and looked up, there she was in the window. From my position I could she her blink and press her head against the glass as much as she could. She was staring at something, no she was staring at me. Her face told me that she could see me but she couldn't I was dead. I was confused, she was blinking rapidly now. I stepped to the side and put my back to a tree. Trying to understand what exactly happened, shaking my head I blinked I at a gold door and the ground wasn't ground but clouds that were solid. The doors opened by themselves 'so she knows I'm here' I walked into a bedroom of sorts.

**Normal POV**

Sonic walked into the big gold room that even the floor was marble.

"it's a marvel at what I have minds do that people never see." Aurora spoke from her spot at a window. Sonic walked over to her and looked out the window. It was space and there was Mobius in the middle of the view.

"so you know what happened?" Sonic asked not even bothering to look at her.

"Come on" she said "it's me I know everything that happens." Aurora turned to look at Sonic who reluctantly turned too. "your minds connected."

"come again?"

"Your minds literally connected." She started "see her mind felt your presence nearby and unconsciously reached out. You felt it too and unconsciously linked your minds and that's when you felt the pain in your chest." She lightly pushed Sonic's chest. "your minds linked she could see you and you could see her. You ever hear about old couples having a sixth sense about each other?" he nodded. "that's minds linking, you see their minds linked and never disconnected. You call it true love." Sonic snorted.

"yeah well it's kinda late for that." He turned back towards the window leaning against it slightly Aurora put a hand on his shoulder.

"hey it's last forever...you'll be together someday." Sonic laughed

"how long till then." Sonic said jokingly.

"your dead you have all the time in the world." Aurora smiled "and besides sometimes it sooner than you think." For a while no one spoke, they just stood there looking out the world that Sonic left behind. He let out a long sigh.

"what do I do till then?" he questioned.

"try having some fun...like I did when I connected your minds on purpose." Sonic turned his head and glared at Aurora. "what I got to have some fun, like this." Sonic stood confused as Aurora pulled out a gun from seemingly nowhere. Sonic went wide-eyed and before he could do anything she shot him. he exploded into gold dust. The stopped and came back together to form sonic. He dropped to the floor on his back. Immediately he sat up shocked that that had just happened.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Aurora was standing with her hand over her mouth laughing at him. "you-you shot me." She kept laughing and nodded her head. "you have sick sense of humor."

"I know." She stated simply she grabbed his hand and in a flash they were back in Knothole.

"why are back here?" Sonic asked looking around, Aurora jerked her head towards the village. Sonic looked closer and he could see Blaze standing comforting a weeping Sally. "Oh" he sighed. They followed her around the village, the village itself seem to be sluggish and dragging along. She stopped to talk with Shadow and Amy before continuing straight out of the village. She seemed to be making a bee-line for something. She also had a little anger in her step. For a second Aurora stopped Sonic.

"Follow her" her eyes never straying from Blaze.

"why?" he too was watching Blaze.

"because I told you to..." she stopped for a second, she seemed to be debating on something. "...and because she can't be alone right now."

"yeah because that's totally not what I did..." Sonic argue but he still turned and followed Blaze.

Aurora stayed in the spot she stopped watching them. The only thing she said but no one heard was "soon" and in a blink she was gone.

**Ok I know that not a lot happened in this chapter and it was short but I wanted to get something out to let you guys so you know I'm still alive and kicking. This chapter is more of a filler and trust me more will happen next time. Also upon reading this over and over again this story has veered off the path I wanted this go and so I'm going to finish the satellite deal fast so I'm sorry that it will seem rushed but after that it will not be the end of the story like I planned instead I will get the story back on track.**

**like always I'm sorry for any mistakes and errors**

**So all in all stay with me and bare through and if your not down with that...SUCK IT**

**Have a nice day **


	5. Stupid Itch

**Well...other than the usual HELLO BOTTOMLESS NO LIFE'S not much to say that won't give away this chapter. So have fun**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story except the plot maybe but lawyers FUCK YOU! And by the way...I SO mean that...**

**I hope you get the chapter title**

**Stupid itch**

She kept walking through the never-ending trees never swaying from her path. 'finally' she thought. She stood at the forests edge on a cliff, staring at the robust, worn-out city before her 'tailopolis' **(tail-op-a-lis) **fire erupted from her hands the flame of which going all the way to lick at her shoulders. Her jaw started to quiver before turned into a nasty snarl. Then a flame started at her feet and engulfed her whole leg wrapping around the front and ending in the back of her thigh with the flame flickering at her rear appearing almost armor like. Without a word she jumped off the cliff and went into a nose dive. Flames marking her the whole way.

Sonic cautiously peered over the ledge that Blaze had just jumped off. His formed faded before reappearing at the bottom of the cliff looking up as Blaze came down a pair of t-bots **(tail-bots)** that was passing in front of him and like a bullet she shot off not caring about the now crisp bots. Sonic was easily running besides her as they came to a wall blocking an alley and the city. Without pausing she jumped up and using fire as her propellant she easily soared over the wall coming into a front flip she landed as two halves of a t-bot fell apart half burnt. Again without breaking stride ran off into the alleys.

Sonic stood there watching as Blaze burned off into the city in his right hand he held some wires in his left he was holding a now disable t-bot.

"Your anger makes you blind Blaze" Sonic said to no one, not that anyone could hear him, dropping both he ran to catch up with Blaze to make sure she didn't miss something and make another stupid mistake.

He easily caught up although she was running with full steam. She came from a patrols rear and before they could react Blaze came by reaching out her hands the flames melting the metal as they passed through unharmed while the patrol was now missing half its head, all of this happening in a blink. Another patrol was in front Blaze dived forward both hands going through the bots and landing in a hand stand. Pushing herself off the ground to her right she landed through a second story window. She gave a roundhouse to one bot before making a solid wall of fire that pushed its partner out a window. To her immediate left a door opened to two bots with their arm lasers leveled and ready Blaze ducked right grabbing one arm and twisting her back to it she slammed it down on her shoulder breaking it off. Using her leg to kick out the other bots leg she kept twisting and delivered an elbow that cut the first bot in half and used her other leg to smash the downed bot's head. She ran through room and up a stairs to the third story rooftops. As she busted down the door a sniper bot turned and shot. Blaze jumped over the bullet and rolled into a summersault before pushing off the ground with her hands and kicking of its head with her foot. Then she slid down a caved in roof that made a ramp to the ground level alley.

Before Blaze had jumped to the second level Sonic had turned right and tackled a bot the Blaze never saw. He kept running when overhead a bot flew out a window followed by geyser of fire. He jumped and grabbed a window flipping himself through it his feet wrapped around a bots head twisting himself to the floor he tore off its head and began running through walls before once again jumping through the ceiling to the roof just behind a bot aiming at Blaze on the other roof. Vaulting over it he grabbed and ripped off its head. He ran alongside Blaze before jumping over the alley below her phasing through a wall into a room his arms put a bot into a chokehold. He dropped through the floor landing with his knee out he brought the bot down on it severing its head. Again he jumped through a wall back over an alley, there was a bridge over the gap between the buildings on it there was bot aiming at Blaze sliding down the building. Diving Sonic grabbed the bot phased through the bridge and a wall landing on the ground floor. Not losing momentum Sonic jumped through wall and crashed some bots into the wall that were about to turn around the corner. Then Sonic went around a corner and caught up with Blaze running down the alley once again.

Sonic looked ahead to were Blaze was going to see Tails' capital building looming over head. It looks like Tails' namesakes gently wrapped around each other. Sonic went ahead past a battalion of t-bots while Blaze did a light hop and when she landed both hands were dug into the ground and jets of molten magma came out like hands engulfing the whole battalion and immediately cooled so it looked like nothing was even there. Blaze ran inside missing the destroyed bot in the security room and she obviously couldn't see Sonic turning of the cameras so they couldn't see her before following her into the massive building.

Blaze barged into a huge room and separating the room into two was a huge glass wall. Behind the wall was Tails and Blaze didn't hesitate to throw a fireball at him. but when it simply dispersed on the glass Tails laughed and gave Blaze some pause on what to do next so she settled for letting a snarl come to her face. Tails walked to the glass wall so he could put his hands on it.

"You know princess the power of the sun is truly amazing..." He pressed his body against the glass letting his hands roam the glass. "like letting you melt pure diamonds into a substance ten times as hard I like to call it...diamond glass." Tails turned to Blaze with wicked smile on his face and started to laugh.

"laugh will you can tails." Blaze spat as tails stopped laughing and turned dead serious.

"I told you it is Dr. Prower." Tails said pissed.

"whatever...Tails." Blaze's tone was dead serious with no hint of sarcasm. Her gaze never moved from Tails.

"cute" Tails said losing interest "this glass is a technological marvel but you're not here for that are you?" he moved over behind him were the floor shifted and raise from the ground was the chaos emeralds. "maybe you're here for the scientific marvel." He looked back at Blaze before smiling once again. "no?" Tails said faking surprise "you know the one thing you want is something you can never get back."

**Sonic's POV**

As Blaze entered the room I felt someone's eyes on me. I turned around in the room and there was Aurora standing behind me.

"you knew Blaze was coming here, so why would you send me too?" I questioned her.

"cause it's fun to watch you two, now come on." Then we were on the other side of the glass wall in the middle of the chaos emeralds. But what concerned me the most was the fact that all sense of humor was gone and she was dead serious. "Alright Sonic it's time." I was about to ask the obvious question when she stopped me. "shut up and listen" I shut up "I let you come here and now I'm letting out." Again I opened my mouth "shut up, remember your feelings and remember it was never your time to die, now it's time for things to go back into balance. Look around you, you know how to get back" she stepped back as I looked at her in confusion.

"wait what?" I looked around me to the emeralds I could also hear Blaze and Tails having a verbal fight. And for a second I tuned into them.

"you dared to take him away for me! From us!" Blaze shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Get over it!" Tails spat back.

As I stood there in the middle of the chaos emeralds I muttered something real intelligent like 'not my time...' once again I looked at the emeralds around me. With Aurora's eye's boring into my back I understood. I let out a deep breath and closed my eyes to focus.

**Normal POV**

During Blaze and Tails' verbal fight they were totally unaware of the events dropping into place. Once Blaze had shouted "I WILL KILL YOU!" neither of them noticed the increased wind speed despite the fact that they were inside. It was only when Tails' three strands of hair started to flap in the wind did he stop and look around with apparent dissatisfaction upon face.

Sonic stood in the emeralds struggling, the wind picked up only to die down again sweat started down his face. Aurora walked over to speak to his face.

"you need to focus or you won't get back." She shouted over the wind.

"I thought you said I could never go back?" Sonic questioned over his current struggles.

"Screw what I said I lied you needed to learn and now you have." Sonic shakily turned his head towards Aurora's. "did you think it would be easy like a movie? You are crossing over and defying death not just anybody can do it and you will appear like you left. In your instance almost dead but you'll live" she moved to be face to face with sonic "For once in your life truly focus on what matter most to you." With that she stepped away.

Blaze and Tails had stopped their verbal sparring. By now, the wind had picked up tremendously and it was almost impossible to say anything. Blaze's flames were whipping furiously in the wind she raised a hand to block the wind from her eyes but it didn't help. Her feet started to slid across the floor till she was pressed against the wall. Tails had shared a similar fate expect he didn't have the muscle to keep himself planted. He ended up being flung into his glass wall slightly cracking it. the crack that had formed started to grow against the pressure of the wind. Finally it broke and Tails was tossed back into the wall next to Blaze, his head smacking the wall first sending him into unconsciousness. The wind had picked up again now that the glass had broke even though now knew had the wind could go through the glass in the first place. Blaze saw Tails collide with the wall but couldn't enjoy it over the wind that had her firmly pinned to the wall. Slowly she forced her head to the emeralds, fighting against the wind she kept her eyes on them. Then she saw an outline of something she couldn't identify and just like that it was gone. After a few seconds it was back and this it stayed, the outline progressed to a silhouette. The silhouette progressed into a see-through figure, as she strained her eyes against the wind there was a big flash the engulfed the room. As she opened her eyes the wind immediately stopped Tails fell like a rag doll on the floor while Blaze landed on all four panting. The winding was so much she almost couldn't breathe. Finally she looked up and what she saw took her breath away. Sonic was there in the middle of the chaos emeralds in the supersonic form slightly floating off the ground. But it didn't last the gold color changed to blue he fell to the floor seemingly unconscious and a huge dried bloody scar was on his chest where the sword had been.

For a second she was speechless...only a second she was up and shot across the room "SONIC!" she got to him and knelt turning him on to his back she could clearly see his face and body there was a small amount of dried up blood on his mouth, his eyes had a glazed over look to them.

"miss me?" he weakly smiled Blaze pulled him into a tight hug careful not to hurt him she let a few tears escape her eyes.

"I love you" she quietly said with her face buried in his shoulder. He gave a weak smile and did his best to move his arm around her to say that he heard her. Then she picked him up bridal style and made for the exit. She only stopped to look at tails who had been crawling towards the door. She stepped up to him with sonic in him and gave a him a firm kick in the gut "you're lucky he came back." She spat before she bolted out the door.

"he's like a bad itch..."Tails muttered

**He's BAAAAACCKKKK...so who else is glad sonic is back? I know I am**

**Anyway sorry for my lack of writing I've been busy with school and my girlfriend yes I said girlfriend.**

**But if your not down with that I have two words for ya...SUCK IT!**


End file.
